Heroism or How To Be A Hero
by Queenie and Star
Summary: Brought to you by Queen of Azarath and Starfire is not a wimp. This is randomness for bored people. Bored? Check this out! Hopefully it will give you a few laughs. That's all for now. insert Porky the Pig. One shot


**Warning: This isn't an actual FIC. It is, but it kind of isn't. There's no real plot, problem, climax, or anything like that. Um…basically. This is me, Star, and some of our friends that had no say in this (we're not sure if they're aware that they're in it..), basically torturing Robin. And bringing in random crossovers.**

**And Mexican water.**

…**And boxers.**

…**And briefs…**

…**And ramen.**

**Yeah, let's get on with it.**

**HEROISM...OR HOW TO BE A HERO**

**BY QUEEN-OF-AZARATH AND STARFIRE-IS-NOT-A-WIMP**

**AKA **

**QueenieAndStar**

**Queenie: Hullo!**

**Star: YES! WE KNOW THAT THIS IS HUMOR**/**ROMANCE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE GETTING TOGETHER WITH ROBIN!**

**Queenie: Um...why would people think that?  
Star: You said it last night...there are SICK people out there...besides... just sorting out any loose ends. **

**Queenie: Hello all! I AM STARTING STAR YES I KNOW! HI AGAIN!**

**Star: Hi:waves:**

**Queenie:holding microphone: Welcome to another story by Queen-of-Azarath. This is--**

**Star: Also by Starfire-is-not-a-wimp!**

**Queenie: Yeah that too. Anyway, welcome to another story by _us_. Well…our FIRST story by us that we're actually showing to human-kind. We were bored, both had writer's block, _happened_ to be in the same house, so we decided to type this little comedy piece up. Now I'll let Star type cuz I've been using the computer for most of today...**

**Star: We get to talk to Robin, YAY!**

**Queenie:waves FNA flag sarcastically: yay...**

**Star: FNA comes later...waaay later**

**Queenie: Yay...**

**Star: My, aren't you ecstatic?**

**Queenie: You don't nickname me Raven for nothing.**

**Star: We do not wish to let you get tooo bored so...LETS START THIS!**

**Note: These author notes were written AGES ago, when we started this story. But, we're still bored, and still in the same house (we've been other places though, don't worry), so we're finishing it once and for all.)**

**Note #2: THIS IS NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT A QUICK STORY!**

* * *

"What are you doing? Who are you!" Robin yelled. A group of girls with maniacal evil smiles, one of them was laughing like a maniacal duck, approached him carrying a rope and a frying pan.

"It's for your own good," the leader said. A girl beside her raised the frying pan.

"Stop! Don't make me go Kung-fu on you!" Robin started to make those strange kung-fu noises that I can't spell, but didn't say so much because he was hit on the head with the frying pan.

An hour later when he came to, Robin noticed he was bound to a chair in the Titan's den. He couldn't move. "SHH! HE'S AWAKE!" a girl yelled.

"I can hear you, you know," Robin said trying to move his hands but stopped seeing he was tied pretty tightly.

"Hi Robin, you have been a very bad MAN! So, we tied you to a chair to learn the laws of Heroism," the leader said. A girl popped up behind her.

"_OR_ how-to-be-a-hero. Cuz heroism sounds like heroin. This is drug. But I don't mean _that_ heroin. I mean heroine as in a female hero. This is what Starfire is, and then you..." The girls started to say, but was shut up when the leader put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm Star, the girl who won't shut up, is Queenie, the girl who is on the other side of me is Blackfire, the one next to Queenie is Larry and the one next to Blackfire is Carly. Got it? Okay let's move-"

"WAIT! I'm confused! How can there be TWO Stars? And WHY is Blackfire out of jail? Wait, that's not Blackfire! And Larry is A BOY's name!" Robin ranted.

Queenie managed to break free of Star, and spoke. "First of all, get over yourself; it's not like your facing, Slade or asking Starfire out on a date."

"How'd you know I wanted to do that?" Robin interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish. Like I was saying, get over yourself. There is this thing people have, called _nicknames_. THERE ARE NOT TWO STARS! We just refuse to use our real names so you can't stalk us, like you stalk Starfire!"

"I don't stalk Starfire!"

"Yes you do! We _saw_ you!" Larry accused jutting a finger in his face.

"I do not!"

"YES YOU DO!" All the girls said.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

10 hours later...

"No," Robin takes deep breath because the fighting and shouting was 5 against 1, "I don't."

"Blackfire, why did you say that?" Queenie asked.

"Say what?" Robin asked.

"10 hours-"

"You should have been paying attention!" Queenie demanded.

"Anyway, I always say that. Plus it's true," Blackfire said.

"No it's not."

"Sarcastically true," Larry put it.

"Um...what were we fighting about for 10 hours again?" Star asked.

"IF ROBIN STALKS STARFIRE!" they all, maybe even Robin, shouted.

"No, I don't stalk her!" Robin shouted.

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't."

"No you don't!" Carly said.

"Yes I do!" Robin admitted.

"Exactly!"

"I knew he was an idiot." The leader stated, than turned to the "audience" out the window. "WHICH IS WHY WE HAVE MARCH 21st, THE DAY OF IDIOTS!"

"…But that's my birthday…" Robin muttered vaguely.

"That's the point. That's why we call it that."

"Hey Robin, if you're such an idiot, why are you so smart?" Queenie asked.

"Ask your leader!"

"Oh. Star, why is he so smart?"

"I don't know...I bet you Starfire does it for him."

"That didn't make any sense," Queenie said then they both smiled mischievously.

"MORE LOGIC!"

"What she said wasn't logical. You said it didn't make sense," Robin said.

"You have no idea..." Star said.

"Yes, I have a pretty good logic," Robin said.

"Sure you do, that's why you annoy everyone by what you say and do," Blackfire said.

"He doesn't annoy us by everything he does," Larry said.

"Yeah, that's true, we love it when he-"

"Can I leave now...?" Robin asked cautiously.

The girls all turned and gave him a death glare.

"Don't even think about it." They all said menacingly.

"So it's a yes?"

"Not on your life."

"Or Starfire's for that matter!" Queenie added.

"On with the movie!" Star said.

"Wait...what movie?" Robin asked cautiously and Queenie started laughing like a duck.

"DISNEY MOVIES!" Queenie said.

"Wait we're in Titan's den. Where are the other Titans?"

"Oh we kicked them out," Blackfire said.

"YOU KICKED _STARFIRE _OUT!"

"Chill dude we didn't actually kick your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFIREND!"

"YES SHE IS!" Carly shouted.

"No yelling we're wasting time." Star said. "If it will make you happy, we asked them out."

"You...WHAT?" Robin shouted.

Star blushing, anime sweat drop and mad temple on, "Not like _that_ Sir Takes Everything Literally!"

"Well you're Madame Disturbing." Robin shot back.

"Yes, thank you. That's my other nickname," Star said and Robin opened his mouth to say something. Star frowned, "Yes, you still call me Star."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT?" he shouted.

"I know everything; I am the daughter of Slade."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCOPATHIC FREAK!"

"I'M NOT A PSYCOPATHIC FREAK, I'M A CURSED TEENAGED GIRL!" then Star comes and playfully starts poking him in the arm. Robin started crying out in distress

"ME TOO!" Queenie added.

"Is everything all right in there?" Star_fire_, not Star, called through the door.

"Yes everything is fine and you do not need to come into the den to see why Robin is shouting because um um..." Carly said really fast.

"HE IS ACTING!" Queenie shouted and finished for her. "WE ARE DOING EXCERSICES, LIKE THIS! ….UNIQUE, NEW YORK! UNIQUE, NEW YORK! Um….SCENE!"

"All right, as long you do not...hurt him," Starfire said really unsure.

"Phew," the girls said.

"I wish to act too!" Starfire called happily.

"Um...after Robin finishes memorizing his lines," Queenie said. "And…the improv…thing."

"Okay." And she ceased the talking for now.

"Phew...again," the girls all said.

"Can you stop poking me?" Robin asked Star who resumed poking him again.

"NO!" Star yelled and Blackfire started to poke his other arm.

"WHY ARE YOU POKING ME!"

"I dunno," Blackfire said.

"THEN STOP!"

"OKAY! Enough yelling we're wasting precious time," Larry said.

"Or, to quote a particular line of Robin's, 'I'm going to ask you to keep your voice down.'" Queenie said, jokingly.

"Why are you quoting from me?" Robin said in horror.

"Cuz your lines are so RIDICULOUSLY CORNY!"

"No they're not! I spend a good hour in the bathroom figuring them out!" Robin stated.

:Girls back away and stare:

"Dude...you're strange..." Blackfire pointed out.

"Wait..wait..wait..." Robin trailed off.

"Wait for it," Queenie said.

"Oh My God! Wait! We have to wait for Robin to say something!" Star called out.

"Why do you know my lines?" Robin accused.

"Cuz..." Star started to explain.

"Forget that! That's not important now! ON TO THE DISNEY MOVIES!" Queenie yelled excitedly.

"Queenie..." Star asked.

"Yeah?"

"How much sugar did you have?"

"I didn't have sugar, well okay I did...but I was at Jasmine's house…"

"Uh oh..."

"What movies exactly are you showing me...?" Robin asked reluctantly.

"Sleeping Beauty." Carly answered.

"Beauty and the Beast." Larry added.

"Snow White." Star also said.

"Aladdin." Blackfire said.

"And just for kicks...The Little Mermaid!" Queenie added

"You get your kicks from the Little Mermaid? THEY HAVE NO LEGS!" Robin exclaimed.

"DENSE PERSON! AHH!" Queenie yelled, and cowered behind Star in fear.

"Actually, we get our kicks from torturing you, we're just throwing in the Little Mermaid cuz it's fun." Larry said hyperly. **(Queenie's word)**

"And Ariel looks like Star," Star pointed out.

"She doesn't look like you," Robin said.

"_Starfire..._you know Koriand'r" Queenie said coming out behind Star.

"Wait...her name is Koriand'r?" Robin asked.

"Yeah just like your name is Dick!" Blackfire said.

"How much do you know about me!"

"Everything..."Carly said.

"Well not everything. We don't know when you and Starfire are gonna kiss for real." Star said.

"'Cuz really, when you think about it, that whole, "Star needing to learn the language" kiss, is just Star's way of English class." Queenie pointed out while Robin looked dejectedly at the floor.

"Which brings us to why you're here," Larry stated.

"I'm afraid."

Queenie comes up close to Robin, "You should be," she said in a dark voice smiling evilly. She backs up to join the group laughing like a maniacal duck.

"She sounds like a duck."

"Yeah isn't it cool?" Star said.

"No not really."

"Don't diss the duck laugh!" Queenie yelled.

"Yeah it's part of FNA!" Blackfire said, saying FNA with enthusiasm.

"What's FNU?"

"Okay one it's FN_A_ and two you'll find out soon enough when we control your entire existence," Star said wickedly.

"I'm still afraid."

"GOOD! Now on to the Disney movies!" Queenie said happily.

"Which one are we going to play first?" Carly asked.

"Sleeping Beauty." Carly answered.

"Beauty and the Beast." Larry added.

"Aladdin." Star also said.

"Snow White." Blackfire said.

"The Little Mermaid!" Queenie added and they all glared at each other.

"NO WE'RE PLAYING insert Disney Movie for corresponding person here FIRST!" they shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THIS WHOLE OPERATION!" Larry shouted.

"WELL, NEITHER ARE YOU!" Queenie shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE I AM!" Star shouted.

"SO...DEMOCRACY RULES!" Carly shouted.

"WELL, I'M GONNA RULE TAMARAN SOMEDAY!" Blackfire shouted.

"NO I AM! AND THEN I'M GONNA BANISH YOU TO...SCHLECHHY BOY'S PLACE!" Star yelled.

"WELL ALL YOU JUST SHUT UP CUZ A PROPHECY SAYS I'M GONNA DESTROY THE WORLD SOME DAY ALONG WITH TAMARAN _AND_ SCHELECHHY BOY'S PLACE!" Queenie added.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Robin exclaimed. The girls immediately stopped talking, giving him a disturbed look.

"Dude...you can't say hell. IT'S A TV-Y7 SHOW!" Carly replied.

"I'm not on a frickin' show!"

"NO! That's TWO bad words! Don't make me get Batman on you!" Larry exclaimed.

"Can we just START THE MOVIES!" Robin replied, frustrated.

"Glad you said that." Queenie said with a grin.

"No! Wait--wait--I didn't mean that! How about we just sit here yelling at each other?"

"How about you choose?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"CHOOSE A FRICKEN MOVIE!" Star exploded.

Robin looked fearful. "Um...okay..._wait_ SHE can say the bad words?"

"Pick a movie. Or, I'll sic Batman on you." Queenie said flatly.

"Um...Aladdin...?" Robin said vaugly.

The girls all fell back on the couch histerically laughing.

"Your funeral." Carly said.

"..." Robin started to say something, but the movie started, and the girls shushed him."What did I do to deserve this...?" He mumbled.

"You didn't ask Starfire out. Now _be quiet_." Queenie answered.

"And _pay attention_." Star added.

"Let the teaching begin." Larry said.

"You mean horrors for Robin."

"Should we fast-forward to '_the scene_'?" Star asked.

"Sure why not...we've all seen this movie anyway," Queenie said. They all turned to face Robin who was gaze was trasfixed on the screen. Blackfire came up to him and waved a hand in his face. He didn't even snap out of it. Larry snapped her fingers and Robin didn't turn his head to see where the noise came from. Star even started to poke him again, but no avail. Queenie picked up the remote control and fast-foreward.

"HEY!" Robin said glaring at her.

"What?"

"What'd you do that for?"

"You're _17_, dough-head, you can't be serious you want to see this," Star said.

"So...I haven't see it in a long time!"

"Feh. You need to stay in more," Queenie said and resumed the fast-forewarding while Robin sat grumbling to himself.

She stopped fast-forewarding at the scene before the song 'A Whole New World'. "Why are you stopping here?" Robin asked.

"Tell me this scene looks vaguely familiar to you," Blackfire pleaded.

"No..."

"I said it before-"

"THE WORD!" Blackfire and Larry shrieked.

"What word-OH MY GOD THE WORD I SAID THE WORD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Star yelled. "Can you clean my mouth out with soap?"

"What's the word?" Robin asked a little fearfully. "Actually, tell me later, no continue with what you were going to say..."

"You want her to continue?" Carly asked astounded.

"Oh, you're a DOUGH-HEAD!" Star said laughing.

"Enough with the dough-head!" Queenie ordered

"NO! MY PHRASE!"

"Actually it's Kagome's." Blackfire corrected.

"Who's Ka-Go-Mae?" Robin asked.

"Do ya _really_ wanna know?" Queenie asked.

"Umm...yes?"

"Tough."

"All right...now you're sure this scene before the annoying song is _not_ familiar?" Star pressed.

"No not really..." Robin replied.

"Okay we will rewind it and you shall watch it again..." Star trailed off.

"And again..."

And again..."

"And again...

"Until you get the message..."

"Hey! You were supposed to say 'and again...' like the rest of us, Carly!" Star said.

"Yeah! Subliminal messages!" Blackfire said.

"All you did was freak me out even further," Robin said. "Although I don't understand how that is possible."

"OH WELL BECAUSE IT IS!" Queenie exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THE WORD?" Larry yelled.

"What is the word?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out...when we make you watch MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL!"

"Oh god...I'm starting to become as freaked as Robin."

"You finally joined the club," Robin said.

"Me? Join a club? With _you_? In another life, in your dreams...no, anywhere else but reality."

"Fine with me. What did I do anyway?"

"You're _you_. Only boy we've got problems with...well except for Queenie..." Star explained.

"JACOB'S MINE!" Queenie exclaimed, looking paranoid. "Just as soon as I kill off that Dana Berber..."

"Who's Dana Berber?" Robin asked.

"SOMEONE WHO WILL DIE BY A MACHETTI!" Queenie cried out with a fiendish glare, than turned to the readers. "…Guys, I'm kidding. I no longer have any affection for this 'Jacob' of which I am speaking. Seriously."

"Okay she's scaring me again."

"Good."

"Now Robin, be a good little boy and-"

"Hold on...I'M OLDER THEN YOU!"

"SO! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE BOUND TO A CHAIR BY 14 YEAR OLDS!" Star yelled.

"She's got a point there," Blackfire said.

"Now...can you shut your mouth for a few more minutes so we can get the point across to you with this movie so we can move on to the others," Queenie said.

"If it means that I can be unbound from this chair sooner then sure, go ahead."

"YAY!" Larry and Star shouted together.

After many more rounds of viewing the scene before the 'A Whole New World' (**Star: PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!), **they finally gave up and asked, "DO YOU KNOW WHY WE'RE EVEN BOTHERING TO SHOW YOU THIS!"

"No..."

"YOU DID THE SAME EXACT THING IN BETROTH-I mean when Starfire was being betrothed to Glurtalskclechh." Star said.

"YOU SAID THE OTHER WORD!" Queenie said. **(Queenie: We mean "betrothed". Don't ask...inside thing w/ me and Star. COMET MUST DIIIE! Don't ask...)**

"OH CRAP! I HAVE A VERY BAD MOUTH TODAY! I will shut up now for my consequences."

"FINALLY!" Robin said thankfully.

"Just because you said that, you redeemed myself, so now...I AM FREE TO TALK AGAIN!"

"Oh shit foiled again."

"DIDN'T BATMAN TEACH YOU ANYTHING?" Queenie demanded.

"According to Blackfire said.

"He taught me...wait what did he teach me? He taught me..._stuff_." Robin insisted.

"Great descriptive word Robin. Need a thesaurus?" Star replied.

"Do you need to see what we are talking about?" Larry asked.

"How would you do that?" Robin asked.

"Ohhh...we have our ways, " Queenie smirked and produced a tape from nowhere.

"Where did that come from?"

"Star requested that I bring it...I have DVR. ALL HAIL THE AMAZING POWERS OF THE DVR OF iO DIGITAL CABLE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so amazing about a DVR?"

"'Cuz I have recorded...every time you faced Cinderblock, Slade, Terra, Plasmus, Overload, Blackfire, the whole things with Mad Mod and Cyborg's car, um, and the whole Brother Blood thing, every time you save Starfire and fail to kiss her...Mas Y Menos, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, that whole thing with Raven and Malchior, when Slade came back from the dead, _and_ that whole thing with Kitten. Basically everything since your first encounter with Cinderblock."

"And you say _I'm_ a stalker."

"FOR THE LAST TIME JACOB I AM NOT A STALKER!"

"Umm...I'm not _Jacob_, I'm...Robin."

"Oh right...cuz Jacob's better than you. And cuter." Queenie said as she sighed dreamily.

"How do you know?"

"Ewwwwww...are you thinking that I think that way about you? Besides...if I did, Starfire would murder me...not saying that I do. 'Cuz I like Jacob...he's cuter..." Queenie said, as she sighed dreamily again, then looked at Robin in pure disgust as she whacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that---"

"QUEENIE WILL YOU STOP OBSESSING OVER JACOB?" Blackfire interrupted.

Queenie blushed, and then spoke. "Umm...sure...yeah...now back to what we were doing..."

"For now...okay let's go over this, Queenie can you please insert the tape," Star asked.

"Sure," and the tape was inserted.

"Now watch carefully Robin..." Larry said and they started to watch Betrothed.

"Can we fast-forward?" Robin asked.

'NO! I HAVE THE CLICKER I HAVE THE POWER! AND THIS HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF MY FAVORITE EPISODES! HEY!" Star yelled as Queenie grabbed the remote away from her.

"Lecherous simpleton."

"I AM NOT A LECHEROUS SIMPLETON!"

"I know...I just like using that word," and Queenie started to fast-forward and this time Star sat grumbling.

"Robin...you know that's _3 times_ you've said 'YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!' to Starfire. Couldn't you've at least kissed her good-bye?" Star asked in more of a whisper.

"The guards wouldn't have let me touch her, we attacked before I could say anything, and SHE WALKED OUT ON ME!"

"Yeah but you coulda stopped her," Star said.

"Wait a minute...YOU WERE GONNA TELL HER THAT YOU-"

"SHHHH SHE CAN HEAR YOU, YA IMBISCLE!" Robin interrupted Queenie.

"I do not believe that your accusations are correct, as my vocabulary and usage of grammar is at a higher level of intelligence and cunning than the forms of the English language you are using, not to mention profanity, so hence, I am not the 'imbecile', as your tiny vocabulary calls it, but you are a lecherous, ignorant, low-class simpleton."

"Umm...yeah."

"Point proven."

"QUEENIE STOP FAST-FOREWARDING," Larry said and Queenie pressed pause, "You almost passed it."

"Ooops. Heh heh. Sorry. I totally take advantage of the DVR."

"Now, Robin, you pay attention to what you were doing," Carly said and they watched the scene where Robin physically climbed up a castle, most likely over a hundred feet, to conivince his true love...or Starfire, to not marry a green slimy what-ever-it-is...to quote Robin.

"Yeah so..."

"DUDE YOU ARE NOT NORMAL!" Blackfire said.

"We all ready covered that. I said he's a god damn freak, not to mention a boy...30 TIMES!" Queenie said.

"What happened to your higher vocabulary?" Robin asked.

"Be quiet lecherous simpleton."

"Okay...DID YOU WATCH ALADDIN BEFORE BOARDING THE T-SHIP OR WHAT?" Star asked.

"No...um why do you ask," he said nervously. The girls gave him an odd stare.

"And you said you haven't seen this in awhile..." Larry trailed off.

"All right point blank...he copied Aladdin by climbing to Starfire, except he didn't have a magic carpet. Even though their intentions were different, it still counts all the same," Queenie explained.

"Yeah...next thing you know, they would have been singing A Whole New World," Blackfire said.

"Then they would have kissed at the end and that would be good," Carly said.

"Raven was right...you _are_ a boy blunder," Larry said.

"Speaking of which," Star started, now a frown on her face, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING WITH RAVEN? Not that it's her fault cuz Raven is cool and you are _not._"

**(See: Cartoon Network commercial with Raven and Robin)**

"Um, um...THAT'S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!"

"The answer is simple because the question is simple: Were you out on a date with Raven?" Larry pressed.

"NO! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE BECAUSE OF STARFIRE! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP RAVEN...SHE'S LIKE A DAMN SISTER TO ME!"

"Good, smartest thing that came out of your mouth all day," Star said.

"So...which movie is next on our agenda?" Carly asked.

Suddenly, a knocking was heard from outside the living room.

Carly, Star, Larry, Blackfire, and Robin all turned. "What was that?" They all said at once.

Queenie laughed nervously. "Um...I didn't invite anyone!" She said in a guilty tone.

"Queenie...who did you invite?" Carly asked.

"Jazzy!" Queenie said happily. "Jazzy is cool. She watches Inuyasha!"

"What's Inuyasha?" Robin asked.

"JAPANESE CARTOONS DUH!" A new voice said as the doors came crashing open.

"JAZZY!" Queenie said happily. "YOU MADE IT! Did you bring it?"

"Bring what?" Blackfire asked.

"The second Inuyasha movie...duh!" Jazzy replied.

"AND the first one!" Yet another new voice said.

"Hey! You're So--" Star started to say.

"SHH! THIS IS THE INTERNET YOU KNOW! SHE'S SOF!" Queenie interrupted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER TITANS?" Robin exclaimed desperately.

"_Oh_ so those four other people were the Titans?" Sof asked finally gaining comprehension.

"Duh!" Larry replied.

"I sent them to Mexico!"

"YOU SENT THEM TO MEXICO? THEY'LL ALL DIE FROM THE WATER!" Robin panicked.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to kill them! That's what Jazzy would do!"

"No I wouldn't!" Jazzy disagreed.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE AGENDA!" Robin exclaimed, terrified of the girls for some strange reason.

"Maybe we should cancel the Disney movies and bring in the Inu movies?" Star suggested.

"THAT'S RIGHT! DISNEY MOVIES ARE EEEVIL AND CORRUPT YOUR YOUNG MINDS!" Queenie exclaimed.

"I like Disney movies." Robin said quietly.

"YEAH!" Sof agreed.

"Um...Sof?" Blackfire said gently.

"Hm?"

"Word of advice...don't go agreeing with the guy we're tormenting."

"Oh..."

"BRING IN THE INU MOVIES!" Star exclaimed.

"I only have the second one...I lent the first one to Queenie." Jazzy remembered.

"Queenie...?" Carly asked.

Queenie wasn't listening though...she had brought her iPod...and she was...

:everyone groans:

Singing.

"_I'll give you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) Lalalala just another regret I hope that you can it, my dirty little secret who has to know--"_

"QUEENIE FOCUS!" Some of them exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I left the first movie at home...I forgot to bring it!" Queenie answered.

"It's okay! I always carry a spare copy of the first movie!" Star exclaimed, producing it out of no where, similar to how it is often done in cartoons.

"Oh great now what are you going to do...produce this Inuyasha and torture him?" Robin suggested nonchalantly.

The seven girls smiled.

"Great idea!" Blackfire exclaimed.

"We'll be sure to tell him that it was your idea." Jazzy added.

"I'm pretty much a goner right?" Robin groaned.

"Well...yeah pretty much." Larry answered.

"Okay so where's Inuyasha?" Sof asked.

"And can we bring Sesshoumaru?" Jazzy wondered outloud with um...a very...um...let's just say a grin due to our non-R rating...

"No." Queenie said flatly. "It won't be R or NC-17 rated."

"PG-13 at MAXIMUM." Larry decided.

"I SHALL BRING INUYASHA!" Star exclaimed running out one of the doors.

**Queenie: It's now officially a crossover... in some weird, demented, twisted, mind-boggling way.**

**Star: CROSSOVERS ARE _COOL_!**

**Queenie:groans: Yeah...back to the story...I'm tired of typing...Star it's your turn...**

"When is she coming back?" Robin said.

"I'M BACK!" Star exclaimed running through the doors again followed by...wait for it...**Queenie: Obviously I'm typing again...that's MY PHRASE!** none other than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha managed to break free of Star's grip and took a defensive stance...Tetsuigua out.

"Inuyasha...Robin...Robin...Inuyasha." Star quickly made introductions.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He exclaimed...spewing more curses.

"HOW COME HE'S ALLOWED TO CURSE?" Robin griped.

"Cuz I can stupid human." Inuyasha countered...sticking his tongue out. "Nya."

"No seriously...WHY?"

"BECAUSE dough-head...HIS show is TV14!" Blackfire exclaimed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT ON THIS SHOW YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT!" Robin and Inuyasha said together.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE _DOG_ ears?" Sof asked walking up to the temperamental half demon..."They look rather fuzzy actually...if I could just touch them for a minute..." Sof reached up and started tweaking? Yes that's it. Sof reached up and started tweaking Inuyasha's ears.

"Wha..?" Robin said...in a very confused tone.

"I'm telling you...a few more hours and he's heading toward the psycho ward." Queenie whispered to Star.

"Agreed." Star...agreed.

"Done!" Sof finished happily, walking back toward her friends. "They are rather fuzzy actually."

"EARS!" Jazzy exclaimed, and she, Queenie, and Sof started laughing.

"What's so funny about _ears_?" Larry asked.

Inuyasha, having found nothing better to do...sat down on the couch, finding this all particularly amusing.

"BATMAN RUNS AROUND IN EARS!" Jazzy yelled. "IT'S FUNNY!"

Robin did indeed look to the point of insanity. Again. "WHA DOES BATMAN HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?"

"Uh...if you don't need me, I'm going to be leaving now..." Inuyasha said sheathing his Tetsuigua, walking away.

Larry ran in front of him. "NO! STAY!"

"SIT BOY!" Jazzy exclaimed happily...and a loud crashing was heard.

"HAH! TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK STAR!" Queenie yelled triumphantly.

"Well since your recording this of course it's going to work Queenie." Star added.

"FUN-RUINER!"

"If you stay, we'll give you _Ramen_!" Carly bribed.

"ROBIN? YOU'RE FEEDING HIM ROBIN? WHY ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM EAT ME? I'M TOO YOUNG AND FULL OF IT TO DIE YET!" Robin yelled desperately.

"R_am_en. Not _ROBIN. RAAMEEEN!_ Get a grip." Inuyasha said heading toward the kitchen...

"We don't have Ramen..." Robin said vaugly.

"I HAVE RAMEN!" Jazzy exclaimed taking out...a very large package.

"RAMEN!" Inuyasha said excitedly, taking Jazzy's pack, tossing out the DVD inside **THE SECOND INUYASHA MOVIE PEOPLE!**, turning the pack upside down, a huge mound of full Ramen containers falling out. Inuyasha dove into the pile, and well began eating.

"Hey can I have some?" Robin asked cautiously.

Every moving thing in the room stopped, and there was no sound. Inuyasha turned to Robin, giving him a very dark look. "MY RAMEN!" He said, and...well he went back to his pile.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK ON SCHEDUALE?" Larry exclaimed.

"Hey wait a minute." Jazzy interrupted. "What about Miroku? Shouldn't he be apart of this too? I mean what about Sango?"

"Nah...Miroku's a pervert. Besides, at least he knows what he's doing. He's at least _tried_ to make some sort of move...however perverted it may be." Queenie explained.

"Besides...we're not bringing Miroku here with Raven and Starfire..." Star added.

"They're in Mexico." Sof reminded them.

"OKAY! Then we're not bringing him in here with US!"

"What about Sango?" Inuyasha mumbled, mouth full of--well you should know by now shouldn't you? And if you don't, GO BACK AND PAY ATTENTION! Echm...on with the story.

"You'll figure it out." Blackfire said.

"Soon." Carly added with a grin.

"What are we gonna do about Kagome?" Queenie asked.

As if on cue...Kagome comes bursting through the door.

"Oh, hey Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled.

"NOW WHO'S SHE?" Robin mumbled.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE DOING? WE WERE ABOUT TO DEFEAT NARAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH SEVEN GIRLS AND A CRAZY GUY? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

A lot of loud crashings were heard.

...five minutes later...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha...what's the word? Begged? Star what do you think? Yes that's good. Inuyasha begged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She exploded turning around to face him with a very angry look on her face.

"Hey Larry, ya got the popcorn?" Blackfire whispered.

In response, Larry pulled out :thinks hard: seven bags of popcorn, and tossed them to the girls, and they all began munching on it, sitting down watching the self-created show.

"I DON'T KNOW! DO YA THINK I WANT TO BE HERE? THEY BRIBED ME WITH RAMEN!"

"RAMEN? YOU LEFT A BATTLE WITH NARKAU FOR _RAMEN_?"

"DON'T BE STUPID! THE GIRL FORCIBLY DRAGGED ME HERE!"

"WELL YA SHOULD HAVE ESCAPED! NARAKU GOT AWAY _AGAIN!_"

"I think that's my fault.." Star whispered.

Robin, still tied to a chair, was _reeeally _close to that insanity point. "WILL EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET? WHO'S KAGOME AND WHAT'S NARKAU? WHY CAN"T I JUST SIT AND FLIP CHANNELS IN PEACE WITHOUT BEING INTERRUPTED BY CRAZY PEOPLE!"

Inuyasha turned to look at the "Boy Blunder". "Sheesh. And you call us crazy."

Star immediately took a stack of papers out, slipped one of them out, and stuck it in front of Robin's face. "HERE! Look at Starfire and calm down."

"INUYASHA WE'RE LEAVING!" Kagome yelled dragging him.

"NO! WAAIT! KAGOME! WHAT ABOUT THE RAAAMEN!" Inuyasha protested trying to grab as much of the Ramen as he could.

"TOO BAD! NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT FROM MIROKU, SANGO AND SHIPPOU WHEN THEY FIND OUT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" Kagome shouted, yelling various similar things as they disappeared down one of the doors, obviously Kagome dragging Inuyasha...once again being forced, to the nearest flight to Japan to go back down the well in Kagome's hometown.

"NOOO! THE RAAAMMEEN!"

"Maybe we should drag Harry Potter here just for the heck of it?" Queenie suggested.

"Nah, he and Robin are too similar." Star disagreed.

"Yeah, besides, no one really has a set pairing on that anyway." Sof agreed.

"Uh...I'll be goin now." Jazzy said. "Hey Queenie, can you get me to the Feudal Era?"

"Sure." Queenie said, and suddenly Jazzy was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Can I go to?" Sof said. "I think someone needs to restrain Jazzy."

"Okay." Queenie said and again, someone vanished in a puff of smoke, this time Sof.

"I WANT MORE CROSSOVERS!" Blackfire exclaimed.

"CAN'T WE JUST GET BACK TO WHAT WE WERE DOING?" Robin exclaimed.

"First, REVIEW!" Carly said excitedly.

"Yes, Robin what have you learned?" Star asked.

"That you're all crazy and driving me to the point of insanity?" Robin answered.

"BEEEP! WRONG ANSWER! TO THE INUYASHA MOVIE!"

"First or second?" Larry asked.

"A bit of the first, then that part in the second. Or just the whole second movie." Queenie added.

"Wait a minute! I have an idea!" Star jumped with a grin on her face.

"Yeah…" Robin groaned, obviously sarcastic. "What now?"

"What now? WHAT NOW?" Queenie shouted, obviously trying to be ghetto and enjoying every stupid moment of it. "OH! WHAT NOW?"

"…Um, actually, I was suggesting we just stop with the movies." Star suggested. "But…first. Carly, Blackfire, and Larry, I must ask you to leave.

"WHY?" The three other girls exclaimed.

"'Cuz we're getting bored with typing all your lines." Queenie said from the computer.

"What are you doing over there?" Carly inquired.

"I AM AN OBSESSIVE E-MAIL CHECKER AND PROUD OF IT!"

"…Right…" Star nodded, obviously a bit weirded out. "But seriously guys…_bye_."

"But---but---I MUST DISCOVER MY LIFE MISSION!" Larry exploded. "I MUST KNOW IF ROBIN WEARS BOXERS OF BREIFS!"

"That's right! We figure that out!" Blackfire agreed.

"Um…guys…you can just check in my room. I have it…like…there." Robin replied, awkwardly, sweat dropping.

The three girls let out a chorus of squeals and bounded away, screaming things about an oddly plain room (aka Robin's room).

"You know we're going there later, right? And we're gonna paint it red?" Star pointed out.

"…A-duh." Queenie replied. "…Nyah, I'm getting bored."

"But---but---WHAT ABOUT FURUBA PEOPLE! They're supposed to come!"

Queenie gasped. "HARU! I HEART YOU!"

"And….and….DRAGON BOY! FROM SPIRITED AWAY! And…KYO! AND SHIGURE! FROM FRUITS BASKET! AND---AND LI-KUN! FROM CARDCAPTORS!" Star giggled as she listed names.

"AND…AND…SHARI'S BOYFRIEND!" Star's brunette friend added (that's Queenie, everyone, by the way). Then she made a heart shape out of her fingers. "I HEART ROBIN!"

"You heart me…?" Robin finally interjected into the conversation, utterly confused. "But…"

Star and Queenie looked disgusted. Than Star stopped looking disgusted. "Well, I'm your fangirl…so _I_ heart you…but…"

"Not _you_." Queenie growled, than looked elated. "I HEART SHARI'S BOYFRIEND!"

"Um…what if Shari-From-Bio-Class somehow sees this…?" Star pointed out.

Queenie opened her mouth, "Uh……" She looked nervous, bit her lip, and then opened her mouth again. "Um…Shari…if you ever see this…I'm kidding. Really, I am. Don't kill me. Your boyfriend's cool…really. Just…don't kill me." She laughed highly nervously and than exclaimed again. "I HEART SHARI'S BOYFRIEND! …What? I do…"

"AND WE SHOULD BRING IN---LINK! AND---" Star started to list again.

Queenie looked at her. "Star, calm down. Isn't this getting awfully long?"

All of a sudden, a giant scream was heard from elsewhere in the tower. "HE HAS NO UNDERWEAR! IT'S NOT BOXERS OR BREIFS!"

"Well I think your question was answered…." Robin nodded as the two girls locked the doors even more thoroughly, so the even more crazed girls could not enter.

"…Not really." Star blinked, seemingly unaware of the twenty page fic. "But…if you insist."

"I suppose you're right. I do have a math test. Ew. Math." Queenie sneered.

"Ditto." Star added. They sighed and started to untie Robin.

"WAIT!" Queenie stopped. "WE CANNOT UNTIE ROBIN YET!"

"I forgot…why?" Star inquired.

"Because---" She started to explain, but before she could, a seemingly locked door opened.

"I heard that you requested our presence." A bushy-haired girl inquired as she walked into the room, a redheaded boy trailing behind her.

"Oh…NOW they come." Star pshed. (Like, she made the sound 'Psh'.)

"What? You _said_ you wanted us to come. I _told_ you this was a bad idea, Hermione." Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend (one of them anyway.), snapped at Hermione.

"It wasn't _my _idea, Ron. _You're _the one who said that when we got the owl for our presence at a giant _T_ in California to go, because, as you said, 'It's going to be awesome!'" Hermione argued back, pointing a long wooden stick at him.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was. You're late. Too late in fact. Leave, like, now." Queenie interrupted.

"'Cha. What she said." Robin pointed out, struggling to get out.

"Crap, he's starting to act like us…" Star replied, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving…" Queenie started to leave, but Star spoke again.

"Can I glomp him first? Pleeease?" Star begged.

"Okay. Sure." Queenie waved as she left the building, muttering something about a Japanese cow, and dragging the two British guests with her, handing them some plane tickets, all the while Star got her wish and glomped Robin.

After she finished her hugging ("glomping"), Star merrily skipped out of the tower, catching up with Queenie at the airport.

As they boarded the plane home, Star turned to Queenie.

"Hey, do you think we forgot something?"

Still watching Aladdin, Robin, back at the tower realized something.

"Hey---hey. GUYS!" Robin screamed. "YOU FORGOT TO FINISH UNTYING ME!"

**

* * *

****Star: There we go. Finished.**

**Queenie: Yeah, that too a while. Like, a year practically. It did actually, that's the sad thing. We started this, like…June 28th. Seriously, I just checked.**

**Star: You do realize we got nothing done, and you typed most of this, right?**

**Queenie: Uh…well, yeah. (she brightens up) But it was fun!**

**Star: True, true.**

**Queenie: Well, we hoped you've enjoyed the show.**

**Star: However pointless**

**Queenie: And long!**

**Star: it was. However pointless it was.**

**Queenie; And if we just wasted your time…**

**Star: Too bad! We warned you!**

**Queenie: By the way, this is 21 pages long. Seriously.**

**Queenie and Star: Adios amigos!  
**

**: laugh and run away :**


End file.
